powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Elemental Manipulation, see here. :This page is the overview for Elemental Manipulation. For specific skills or Manipulations/Controls, please see Category:Elemental Manipulation. The ability to manipulate the elements. Also Called *Bending Arts *Elemental Arts/Control/Force *Elementalism *Kinetics Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate the basic elements of nature. #Solid (Earth Manipulation) #Liquid (Water Manipulation) #Gas (Air Manipulation) #Plasma (Fire Manipulation) Literally meaning to "Change Molecules", users of Elemental Manipulation are very rare and powerful. Capabilities may include moving, altering, and mixing existing elements or pull atoms together and create one atom from many others. Due to their many similarities Telekinesis and Elemental Manipulation are often confused. Elemental Manipulation is the parent ability and power for many other elemental-based abilities and powers including Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation and many others, while Telekinesis is the ability to control energy and matter using pure psychic energy. Universe Differences Energy is often considered to be a fifth element, similar to plasma, in some universes. Other energies (Such as Life-Force Manipulation, Magic, or Cosmic Manipulation) may be thought of as elements, but are energy. These are more specific and exotic and thus much rarer powers. Applications Solid Manipulation *Crystal Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Glass Manipulation *Ice Manipulation *Metal Manipulation *Mineral Manipulation *Snow Manipulation Liquid Manipulation *Acid Manipulation *Bubble Manipulation (in combination with air) *Nitrogen Manipulation (in liquid form) *Ink Manipulation *Oil Manipulation *Water Manipulation Gas Manipulation *Air Manipulation *Neon Manipulation *Hydrogen Manipulation *Oxygen Manipulation *Pressure Manipulation *Smoke Manipulation *Sound Manipulation Plasma Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Ionic Manipulation *Magma Manipulation *Microwave Manipulation *Pulse Manipulation *Solar Manipulation *Thermal Manipulation Other *Aether Manipulation *Aura Manipulation *Celestial Space Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Cosmic Manipulation *Cosmological Force Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Ethereal Manipulation *Electromagnetism Manipulation *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Fundamental Forces Manipulation *Gravity Manipulation *Life-Force Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Magnetism Manipulation *Matter Manipulation *Nether Manipulation *Nuclear Manipulation *Nothingness Manipulation *Radiation Manipulation *Space-Time Manipulation *Twilight Manipulation *Weather Manipulation Techniques *Element Drain *Elemental Absorption *Elemental Attacks *Elemental Aura *Elemental Augmentation *Elemental Combat *Elemental Constructs *Elemental Detection *Elemental Divination *Elemental Empowerment *Elemental Enhanced Condition *Elemental Flight *Elemental Generation *Elemental Healing *Elemental Imprisonment *Elemental Invisibility *Elemental Mimicry *Elemental Negation *Elemental Portal Creation *Elemental Recomposition *Elemental Regeneration *Elemental Teleportation *Elemental Transmutation *Matter Surfing Variations *Artificial Element Manipulation *Classical Element Manipulation *Conceptual Element Manipulation *Dark Element Manipulation *Divine Element Manipulation *Draconic Elemental Manipulation *Elemental Embodiment *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Elemental Matter Manipulation *Empathic Element Manipulation *Esoteric Element Manipulation *Psychic Element Manipulation *Physical Element Manipulation *Wu Xing Manipulation Associations *User may gain Molecular Manipulation, Atomic Manipulation or Subatomic Manipulation *See Energy Manipulation for various ways to manipulate elements. *Density Manipulation *Omni-Element Manipulation *Periodic Table Powers *Universal Force Manipulation Limitations *User may be unable creating elements, being limited to manipulating already existing one. *User may be limited to specific elements. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *User may be limited to specific types of elements. *User may only be able to manipulate for a certain period of time. *User may only be able to manipulate what they touch. *User may be limited on the amount of elements that can control. Known Users See Also: Elemental Powers. Anime/Manga Literature Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers